A user of an electronic device may install a rich-client application on the electronic device to add new functionality. However, the application may become out-of-date. Sometimes the user may be required to update the application, such as by installing a new version, to obtain new features, address deficiencies in a prior version and/or to preserve the functioning of existing features. Update notifications and installation may become annoying for the user as well as requiring the use of valuable bandwidth. Available storage space on the electronic device may be another potential issue. Therefore, in some cases, the user may elect to stop using the application. In other cases, the user may decline to perform the updates to the application, thereby compromising its long term effectiveness and applicability. As an alternative, a web-client centric application may be utilized. However, such an application has its own deficiencies including, for example, potential performance, functionality, network bandwidth or latency, and device interfacing.